Ash Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right")
Cast *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) *The Indian Chief - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and Hooded Claw's Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hippopotamus - Numbuh 2 as a Hippopotamus (Codename: Kids Next Door; Operation: GRADUATES) *Ape Family - Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder (Spyro the Dragon series) *Rhinoceros - Knaarens (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Red-Haired Mermaid - June (Little Einsteins) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) *Indian Chief's Wife - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mr. Starkey - Gargamel (The Smurfs) Transcript Julian14bernardino presents Ash Pan Based on the book by James M. Barrie and Walt Disney's 1953 animated movie Starring *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Peter Pan *May (Pokémon) as Wendy *Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) as John *Max (Pokémon) as Michael *Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) as Tinkerbell *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Captain Hook *Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) as Mr. Smee *Rex (Toy Story) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys played by Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Misty (Pokémon) as Tiger Lily *Sylvester (Looney Tunes) as the Indian Chief *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Nana *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Mary Darling *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as George Darling Chorus: The Second Star to The Right Shines in The Night for You To Tell You That The Dream You Planned Really Can Come True The Second Star to The Right Shines with A Light So Rare And If It's Neverland You Need Its Light Will Lead You There Female Singer: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star So We'll Know Where You Are Gleaming in The Skies Above Lead Us to The Land We Dream of Chorus: And When Our Jorney Is Through Each Time We Say Good Night We'll Thank The Little Star That Shines The Second from The Right Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts